


Happy Birthday, Jaan

by Ziam_Time



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, surprise, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Zayn was turning 25 in a few days! Liam had to show his hubby of two years how much he loved and adored him! Hence the surprise birthday party at Surrey, for his jaan.





	Happy Birthday, Jaan

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Patrick. Thank you Pat. Mistakes, if any, are mine. 
> 
> Absolutely love receiving all the kudos and comments! Enjoy :)
> 
> Author’s Notes: Liam said “I’m already …” when someone said “Can we get married?”
> 
> This is just a lil fond & fluff version of domestic Ziam; we already know how much Liam loves to pamper Zayn.

Every moment with Zayn was special. Liam had realised this way back in 2008 at McDonald’s, when Lady Luck, or Dame of Destiny if you will, had smiled upon Liam and Zayn, and resurrected their bond from the past. Liam had never really believed in luck, fate, chance, rebirth and all that mumbo jumbo until Zayn happened. This was the only explanation for the kind of instant and unconditional love the two boys shared. Hence, it was up to Liam to show his appreciation for his baby, his Zayn, his hubby, his jaan (Liam loved calling Zayn that ever since he learnt what the word meant) on his 25th birthday.

                                                           

After a wonderful break in New York and the surprise Nobu date planned by Zayn (he giggles at the sneaky Instagram picture captured by his possessive husband and captioned New York), Liam had to return to London to promo his new song with Rita. ‘For You’ was already a hit across several stations and charts. Liam had grinned openly when he was told about the collaboration being for the Fifty Shades franchise and was eager to see all the Ziam tags which were bound to appear thanks to their twelve real stans. Meanwhile, Zayn still had a couple of stunt shots and pap walks to complete, to promote his beard and her entire family (Liam can’t help the mental eyeroll), before he could leave for the UK to celebrate with his family.

                                                           

 _January 9 th already_, thought Liam. The birthday was only 2 days away. Zayn was to arrive in London on the 10th night, via private jet. Liam was lounging in his grey sweats and Zayn’s Batman tee, on his massive king-sized bed, at their home in Surrey, with an equally lazy Watson sprawled next to him with his face across Liam’s tummy, eyes closed in bliss as Liam softly stroked behind Watson’s ears. He had woken up early despite last night’s partying with Rita and Idris (What a man! Both boys had a massive crush on Heimdall from their favourite Marvel movie, The Avengers) at the GQ event and got in his two-hour mandatory workout (he was never gonna skimp on that for Zayn was crazy about his abs) and shower and a quick breakfast. Loki was exhausted after frolicking around in the grass for the past hour with Watson, and was snoring away softly next to him, nose snuggled under Zayn’s pillow. It was only 10 am and yeah, sighed Liam, they all missed his hubby equally pathetically!

                                                                       

Liam pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures of Zayn in Balmain, freshly groomed by Joanna. He missed him so much, though it had only been 2 days since he left NY. Well, no use pining for his hubby, he was gonna see Zayn tomorrow night, anyway. Liam mentally went through a checklist of the things he had planned for months. He decided to make the calls to double check if everything was ready and everyone who had been invited knew the time and place for Zayn’s surprise birthday party. Zayn had insisted he wanted a quiet night in, at home, with just Liam and their pets, after their crazy year. Liam had nodded solemnly with absolutely no intention of following through on that wish. His baby’s turning twenty-five! Ha! Quiet Night, indeed!

                                                                                   

“Payno, I’ll be there buddy.” Liam could hear the smile in Niall’s voice through the phone. He couldn’t help but smile as he replied.

 

“Of course, you know why I’m calling, Nialler! Thank you so much. I love you.”

 

“Haha, eleventh evening I’ll have to come to your place in Surrey, right? 7 pm you said?”

 

“Yessss Ni. I can always count on you. Please don’t forget those Irish whiskeys, the single malt and the bourbon.”

 

“All set Li, have three bottles of the Old Comber thirty-year-old Pure Pot Still Irish Whiskey, especially since I know Yaser and Geoff love their Bourbon. Also have 3 bottles of Teeling’s vintage reserve gold bottling twenty-six-year-old single malt. Of course, the Bailey’s Irish Cream is packed as well. Am getting two bottles of the original along with two each of Salted Caramel, Almond Milk, Pumpkin Spice, Chocolate Cherry and Espresso liqueurs. Guessing that covers all our favourites and the girls. Did you remind Hazza & Lou to get the Champagne and the wine?”

 

Liam heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Ni. That covers everything. Am about to call Lou now. See you soon. Fly safe, bro.”

 

“See ya’ Payno. Buzz me if you need anything else” Niall was a gem, bringing about 5,000 dollars’ worth of liquor for Zayn’s birthday party!

 

When Liam had insisted on paying him back, Niall had retorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, like I’m gonna hit the poverty line by bringing some whiskey for my bro’s birthday party! Shut it, Payno!” And that had been that.

                                                           

Liam smiled as he speed-dialled Louis next. He knew the boys were in LA, where it was still after midnight. “Li, is everything okay?” Harry answered groggily after a few rings.

 

Liam could hear a sleepy and sullen Louis “Who the heck is calling at this hour, Harold? Is it the girls? Is Ernest asking for you again?”

 

“Oh, no! I’m so sorry boys. Thought you’d be awake still. Sorry, Haz. Go back to sleep. Call me when you wake up, please. Just wanted to talk about Zee’s party. Night, night.”

 

“Wait a minute, Liam!” mumbled Harry, and Liam could hear some shuffling and rustling of crisp sheets.

“I’m up, anyway. Go back to sleep, baby.” he soothed Louis, “I’ll talk to Li. He must be missing Zaynie.”

 

“Tell him to call Zee, then! You’re my husband!” protested Louis, loudly.

 

Liam flushed. “I can hear him, Haz. Sorry, sorrrrrrrry!”

 

“Haha, s’ok, Li. Lou’s awake. He’s just being a brat! I’m putting you on speaker. Tell me what’s up.” Liam sighed happily. He had the best buddies in the whole world.

                                                                       

“Just spoke to Niall. He’s bringing the Irish liquor. Just wanted to remind you to pack the champagne and wine since you leave tomorrow, H.”

 

“We’ve already packed 2 bottles each of Dom Perignon White Gold and Brut Rose for the toasts. Also have the red and white wines. Couple of Cabernet Sauvignon and Chardonnay. Is that enough or do you need more, Li?”

 

“That’s perfect, Hazza. You’re a star!” exclaimed Liam mentally calculating nearly 10,000 dollars of wine and champagne.

 

“Of course, he is, Liam! He has the best taste! He’s my husband, after all!” snorted Louis.

 

“Shush, you” mumbled Harry and Liam could hear some sloppy kissing noises.

 

“Okkkayyyyyy, boys. I’ll leave you alone, now. See you soon. Don’t forget, 7 pm, on the 11th. Looking forward to seeing Gemma and Anne, Haz. Lou, bring everyone from home. All the girls and Ernest, please.”

 

“We’ll all be there tomorrow, Li. Lottie’s bringing the whole Tomlinson bunch at 7, and my mum & Gemma will be there by 7 as well. You take care, now.” signed off Harry.

 

“See ya’, by the way it’s after 2 in the morning, Liam James Payne!” added Louis.

 

“That’s Payne-Malik to you, thank you very much and I love you guys. Cheers!” Liam responded loud enough for Watson to stir awake in alarm.

 

Liam cuddled him back to sleep. “Sorry, babe, I just miss the other Payne-Malik, your baba, so much!” Hearing the word ‘baba’, Loki shuffled closer to Liam and licked at his ears and cheeks as if he understood how their Daddy Liam was feeling. Liam likes to think even their pets get their intelligence from his amazing hubby. After both the dogs have fallen asleep contentedly, one almost over him and another on his arm, he makes the next call to Zayn’s mum.

 

“Hello, son, all well?” Tricia questioned.

 

“Hey, mum. Yes, yes. Everything’s great. Just miss you guys, that’s all! Am calling to check if you need me to do anything or get anything ready for you. Hope Doni managed to get the entire weekend off and not just one day. Is Wali bringing her boyfriend? Tell her I’ll handle it with Zee. I’m her bhai too now and I give her permission. Zayn mentioned he can’t wait to visit you guys on Saturday, the 13th. He’s so nervous and excited for dad to see his tattoo. Is Saf excited about surprising Zee? What time will you get here on the 11th?”

                                   

“Whoa, there! Slow down, Liam!” Tricia laughed loudly. “I’m not going anywhere, beta. Everything will be fine. Okay, now, let me see if I can answer all your questions. Doni’s super thrilled she has the entire weekend off. She has convinced her girls to run the salon over the weekend without her. Wali would appreciate you being in her corner, but she just wants to spend time with the full family this weekend. Can you believe that! Wali! Haha. Safaa is more excited about seeing her Leeyum bhaiya and showing off her swimming skills than surprising Zayn for his birthday! Yaser has already seen the pics of the tattoo which Zayn sent to me and had a good cry, might I add, but yes, Liam, he’s quite excited about the family gathering and spending time with Geoff.” She paused to take a deep breath.

 

“You’re so generous to have all of us at your place, beta. Are you sure you both don’t want some privacy to celebrate? I’m sure Zayn will want you all to himself. You boys have had a tough year Liam. We can all still leave after the birthday party instead of crashing there the entire weekend!”

 

“Mummm,” protested Liam fondly (he loved how Tricia called him beta as well), “Zayn loves having the entire family at home. Having the other three boys and their families is an additional bonus. We have enough room for everyone.”

                                                                       

“Yeah, it’ll be good to see everyone at one place. It’s been too long. I’m looking forward to spending some time with Karen as well. Here, you better say hello to this lil’ brat before she kills me with her looks.”

 

“Ma!” Saf mumbled furiously. “Hi Leeyum, ignore mum.” she said shyly into the phone.

 

“Hey, babygirl, haha, don’t worry about her. Can’t wait to swim with you again. Let’s try and pull in your bhai as well this time, instead of watching him pose like a GQ model on the deck. Are you done packing?”

 

“Hee hee” she giggled. “You’re being silly, as usual. It’s too early. I’ll pack tomorrow night. Ma says we leave after an early breakfast on the 11th to beat the traffic. Also, she has to start cooking by noon at least if she wants to make enough samosas to feed Niall.” Liam guffawed at that.

 

“She knows us all so well. So, I’ll see you soon, okay. Don’t forget to bring the sass. Luv’ ya’ babe.” He blew kisses to her making her flush and hurriedly mumbled out a “Love you too, Bhaiya” before she handed over the phone to her mum.

 

Safaa was growing up too fast but Liam couldn’t be bothered about that. She’d always be his favourite lil’ baby sister.

 

“My folks should be here by 3 pm, mum. I still don’t understand why you wanna cook at all. We’re catering in enough food. Besides, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself.”

 

“Awww, thank you, beta. I’m just making the Bhel Puri and Samosas. It’ll be done by the time everyone gets there. We can just warm them up in the oven when needed. Aside from the fact that samosas are Zayn’s favourite, Niall called me 2 days ago to check if I’m bringing any samosas from Bradford! Haha, I can’t disappoint him.”

 

“Oh My God!” exclaimed Liam, “Niall will polish off everything. I’ll have to keep some hidden for Zee and myself.”

 

“Okay Li, call me if you need anything else from here. Love you, sunshine.”

 

“Thank you mum. Love you too.” Liam sighed happily. He was so excited.

 

Liam made the next call to the florists who were scheduled to come in at 5 pm on the 11th evening with 25 (yeah, 25 to match Zayn’s birthday, Liam’s sappy like that) arrangements of Blue Orchids and Baby’s Breath to be placed all over the house and the tables in the backyard. There will be a massive arrangement for the centre table along with the cake. They were also setting up a beautiful floral arch at the entrance to the house and another one in the backyard leading to the tables and the barbecue station.

 

The caterers were next. They were coming in at 5 pm as well to set up the barbecue station and the buffet as well as the tables and chairs across the backyard. They already had enough lights. Liam of course had gone all out and decided on fusion cuisine with some Indian food as well as a variety of Zayn’s favourite dishes from across the world. There were plenty of hors d'oeuvres including Canapes and Crostinis to be served with the cocktails for the adults and mocktails for the kids. The Indian chaat, Bhel Puri and Samosas made by Tricia would be served as well. There was also Biryani, and a wide variety of Indian Breads, Cottage cheese, Lamb Kofta Curry and Chicken Curry, Grilled Fish, Grilled Mushrooms, Thai Curry with Jasmine Rice, Spaghetti Bolognese, Pesto Pasta, Roast Chicken and Veggies. For Dessert there were 4 flavours of ice cream, including Liam and Zayn’s favourites, Red Berry and Mint Choco Chips. He had also ordered Fruit trifle, Lamingtons and Sizzling brownies with Vanilla ice cream along with Sticky rice and fresh Mango. There were also 4 flavours of pastries to choose from thanks to the ginormous 12-kg birthday cake.

                       

Once the caterers and florists had been confirmed, Liam called Paddy to remind him to pick up Zayn’s gift from the store, because it had to be inscribed. Paddy and Liam had already hidden all the return gifts in the gym, because Liam was certain that was the one room in their home Zayn rarely bothered to visit. He had custom ordered ‘With Love, From L & Z’ to be inscribed on the base of several centre-pieces in the form of intricately ornate sterling silver fruit bowls and trays. These were for the adults. For the teenagers and the kids, Liam had chosen individually depending on their likes and got them all inscribed with ‘Liam & Zayn Love You Forever’. They were all wrapped and tagged with the names. Liam had also secretly bought Hublot watches for Paddy and Preston, who started as their private bodyguards and were almost like their brothers now and very much a part of their family. He had grinned uncontrollably, as he asked the store manager to inscribe this on the back of the dial ‘Thank You P, Luv Ziam’.

 

All done with the calls, he pulled Zayn’s pillow over to cuddle and pouted because it just smelled of laundry detergent and Loki. No hubby! After a long-suffering sigh, Liam pulled Loki into his arms and stroked lightly behind his ears. Their spoilt bratty puppy, promptly turned onto his back, all four limbs up in the air, eyes still closed. Liam chuckled but indulged him and scratched at his belly causing Loki to whimper happily and snuggle closer to Liam. Gosh! Their pets were so pampered! Liam can’t wait to have babies (he’s been thinking about this for a while now, though he’s never mentioned it) with Zayn and pamper them to pieces. He knew Zayn would have to be the strict baba, because Liam was a self-proclaimed softie when it came to babies and puppies, and Zayn! Oh well, he loved his family and would do anything for them, so, sue him!

                                                           

Few more minutes of cuddling later, Liam gently laid the dogs on his pillow and moved to his desk in their combined office. He pulled out a custom-made designer notepad with rainbow-coloured scented sheets and his favourite Mont Blanc pen (gifted by Zayn for his birthday) and started writing 3 separate notes. Once he was done he neatly folded them using an origami tutorial into beautiful little heart-shaped notes and fixed one to the hidden gift for Zayn in the gym. One was to go with the gift Paddy will pick up the next day. The final one went with the birthday cake. All he had to do now was wait for his hubby to arrive tomorrow night. Hmmmm! Easier said than done.

 

 

Zayn arrived home close to midnight the next day. He had texted his husband as soon they landed. Li knew he would be home in less than an hour. He quickly made some spaghetti marinara with broccoli and asparagus and left it on the stove in case Zayn was hungry. He went to their en-suite and sprinkled the peach, white, and pale pink rose petals he had got delivered that afternoon from their florist, into the massive jacuzzi. Liam then filled the tub with boiling hot water and he knew it would be at a comfortable temperature by the time they got in. He added a few drops of the Rose and Lavender essential oils to the water. He set the Lavender-scented pillar candles on their holders on the wide counter, along with the lighter, ready to be lit. Thanks to Hazza, they were now well-versed in the likes of scented candles and essential oils. He plugged in his iPod dock and kept it ready on their all-time favourite playlist of romantic songs. He brought in the ice bucket and left it on the counter with a few cans of beer and soda. He turned off the faucet when the jacuzzi was half-filled. Liam went downstairs and set up a few candles on the dining table, lighting them, making sure there were plenty of cold beers, soda, and orange juice in the refrigerator. He waited expectantly in the living room for Zayn to arrive. God! He had missed his hubby so much!

 

Zayn had barely walked in through the door, carrying his Louis Vuitton Savane Monogram Lion Bandouliere when Liam plastered himself to Zayn holding him close. They could hear Preston chuckle “Good night, boys. See you tomorrow!” as he pulled the door shut.

 

Zayn dropped the bag on the floor and balanced his hubby in his arms. “Leeyummmm” he kissed the side of Liam’s neck, clawing at Liam’s back, wanting a proper hello kiss. Loki and Watson were jumping around near their feet, just as excited as Liam to see their baba and Zayn reached down to pet them as much as he could, with a clingy hubby.

 

Watson nosed his way between their tummies. Loki yipped at Zayn’s ankle and tugged at Liam’s sweats. Liam breathed in his scent deeply and happily, loosening his arms a bit and tilting his head to allow Zayn to kiss him long and slow and sweet.

 

When Liam let go, a flushed Zayn knelt to cuddle their lil’ ones who seemed annoyed at the delay. “Sorry boys, did you miss baba? Daddy missed Baba too you know, and he wanted a cuddle as well.” Satisfied that Zayn wasn't leaving again, the dogs slid off to their comfy beds in the living room by the electric fireplace.

 

Liam pulled Zayn into his arms again and slid his hands lower hefting him up by his thighs. Zayn laughed and wrapped his legs around Liam “Missed you, meri jaan.”

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Not really, had coffee on board.”

 

“Not enough babe.” Liam hummed and started walking to the kitchen still carrying Zayn wrapped around him like a koala. All that working out surely paid off. Zayn loved his husband’s strong arms.

 

Liam set him down on the kitchen counter. He quickly served some hot spaghetti into a bowl and added a fork to it before handing it over to Zayn. He picked up a can of orange juice and a bottle of cold water as well and brought it to his hubby.

 

Zayn eyed the candles on the table appreciatively. “What’s special, jaan?” he asked opening his knees to accommodate Liam.

 

Liam stood between his legs and stroked his hip with one hand and his light stubble with the other and whispered. “You are, baby!”

 

“Cheesy babe, as always.” Zayn whispered and buried his smile in the bowl. “Feed me.” He demanded and placed the bowl next to him on the clean marble counter.

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and tugged him closer. Liam started by feeding him with the fork and soon, switched to using his fingers. Of course, Zayn insisted on sloppy kisses between each mouthful and they were both a mess of tomato sauce and spaghetti and more love than they could handle.

 

Abandoning the rest on the counter (he’ll clean it up tomorrow), Liam pulled Zayn in by his thighs and with Zayn clinging tight to his neck, carried him upstairs.

 

“My bag, Leeyum!”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

They laughed and kissed all the way up the stairs, until they reached their room. Liam let him down gently once inside and whispered. “I’ll run a bath, just take it off and come in”

 

“Ha, you did not just quote my lyrics, written for you!” Liam was already laughing smugly as he entered the bathroom and closed it behind him. Zayn thought that was strange but couldn’t wait to relax for a bit.

 

Liam opened the faucet and rushed to light all the candles. He turned off the light just as he heard Zayn approaching.

 

“Li, why are…” Zayn stood inside the door in awe. Liam tuned off the faucet and led Zayn to the jacuzzi and silently helped him in. He pressed play on the iPod and picked up a couple of beers and got in behind Zayn.

 

“You’re the most amazing man on earth, meri jaan.” Zayn turned slightly in his arms and kissed his smooth jaw. Liam held him close and nuzzled into his neck. After an hour-long relaxing bath with plenty of cuddling and teasing amongst other things, the boys went to bed, totally satisfied and happy.

 

 

Zayn hated waking up in general, and mornings in particular. Liam was gently stroking a finger down his cheek and he could feel something heavy on his tummy. He groaned under his breath and tried turning into Liam’s arms just as Loki slid off his tummy onto the mattress with a yelp. Zayn needed his morning cuddles, thank you very much.

“Wassa’ time.”

 

“Haha, it’s nearly 11, babe. Time to wake up for breakfast.” Liam fondly answered.

 

“Don’t wanna. Not hungry.” Zayn pouted with his eyes closed still. “Sleep with me, Li” he mumbled into Liam’s chest, annoyed at the low rumble of his hubby laughing.

 

“No, baby, if you wake up now, it’ll be worth it, I promise!”

 

“James Payne-Malik, whatcha’ up to!?” Zayn suspiciously blinked open his eyes and stared up at Liam.

 

Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn until he melted into his arms and mumbled. “Don’t distract me. You better not have planned anything for tomorrow. Just wanna be alone with you.”

 

“I love you babe, you have the most gorgeous eyes.” Liam whispered kissing his eyelids and immediately sliding off the bed. “Now hurry up and brush your teeth and come down. I’ve made your favourite Blueberry Pancakes”

 

“Leeyummmm!” protested Zayn to no use. Liam was already downstairs.

 

Sighing, he pulled a peacefully sleeping Loki, who was unbothered by their shenanigans, into a cuddle and set him on Liam’s pillow. Loki was the baby of their family and they all pampered him, including Watson. Zayn couldn’t wait to have babies with Liam, 3 at least. He’s been thinking about that a lot lately but was yet to open the topic with Liam.

 

Sighing again, he got off the bed and hurried up in the bathroom and slid into Liam’s joggers and Liam’s pale pink sweatshirt before stumbling downstairs. He noticed Liam had removed his bag from the foyer. He stepped into the kitchen and noticed Liam was at the stove, dressed in sweats and an Ironman tee and an open red and black plaid, making pancakes and holding a Batman mug of coffee in one hand.

“That better be for me, you devil.” muttered Zayn, still sleepy, as he walked right into Liam’s open arms.

 

Liam had turned off the stove, and holding Zayn with one arm around his back, held up the mug to his lips “Who else, my angel?”

 

Zayn inhaled deeply before sipping and instantly smiled up at his hubby. “Thank you, Li. Still cheesy, I see. Did you say blueberry? Feed me?” Zayn pouted prettily up and blinked his eyes. Liam’s heart grew two sizes too big for his chest while he gathered up Zayn tightly before sitting down at the table and tugging Zayn into his lap.

 

Whilst feeding Zayn pancakes, and having a bite or two himself, Liam’s phone vibrated with a few notifications. Zayn tried to reach for the phone, but Liam held him back, saying “Ignore it, babe. Just management checking about my performance at the BRITs on the 13th. Jaquel and the team already know it’s your birthday tomorrow and that I’ll only be joining them an hour before the event, for hair and makeup.” He lied smoothly.

 

“Thank you, jaan. You can go rehearse today, if you want. For a little bit. Just a teensy bit.”

“Awww, no, love, it’s all sorted. Now, do you wanna go and watch a movie or something?” Loki and Watson were barking wildly but nowhere to be seen.

 

“What’s with the boys? Loki! Watson!” screamed Zayn. “Quiet, guys. Lemme go check on them, Li.” Liam knew the Maliks had arrived.

 

“Yeah, let's go,” he agreed readily. “They sound like they’re tearing apart the living room.”

 

 

“Surprise!”

 

Zayn gasped and slid to a stop at the foyer as Liam wrapped his arms around him from behind and laid his chin on his shoulder. “Happy Birthday, baby!” he whispered into his neck, pecking him softly.

 

Zayn noticed his parents and his sisters in the forefront with Preston and Paddy bringing in what seemed like a hundred bags. “Baba, ma.” he mumbled in slight disbelief and Liam pushed him forward slightly, releasing his hold.

 

The girls were quicker than his parents though and surrounded him in a group cuddle.

 

“Hi, bhaiya.”

 

“Looking great in Liam’s clothes, Zee”

 

“You guys are so disgusting, I swear” He grinned shamelessly and kissed each of them on their cheeks and foreheads, wherever he could reach really and held them close.

 

Liam was hugging his parents and thanking them for coming. Zayn should’ve known Liam would never listen to him. I mean, he’s known the man for 10 years.

 

The girls slowly peeled away to greet Liam. Zayn went to Tricia first and held her tight breathing in her scent. With a watery smile he kissed her cheeks and said: “You’re a traitor, ma. Didn’t even tell me.”

 

“Haha, it was all your Liam, beta. He can be very convincing.”

 

“I know.” muttered Zayn and moved shyly to hug his dad.

 

“Beta, you look good.” Yaser said softly, cuddling him to his chest, and rubbing a thumb softly behind his ear over the tattoo of his own name. “Thank you for this, son. There was no need, you know.”

 

Zayn shrugged and ducked his head as he whispered. “Love you, Baba.” Zayn turned to see Safaa hogging his hubby as usual.

 

He tickled her and ran into the living room before she could retaliate. “Who said he’s turning 25?” said Doniya, shaking her head fondly and Waliyha scoffed.

 

 

Liam settled them into their rooms as Paddy and Preston helped take their bags upstairs. After a quick wash, the boys and Yaser settled in the living room with Safaa. Tricia, Doni and Wali took over the kitchen making samosas and Bhel Puri for the evening, along with a light lunch.

 

                                   

Zayn had missed his family like a limb. He was sat on the couch, snug under one of Liam’s arms, and turned up his face slightly to kiss his jaw. “When did you do all this?”

 

“Hmmm, does it matter? I’ve loved you for 10 years. They’ve loved you for 25, well, all your life! We had to have them share this, my love.” whispered Liam. Zayn had just been content to visit Bradford over the weekend after his birthday and see his family. But, clearly Liam had thought otherwise.

 

Zayn was amazed at the way Liam cared about every little thing. “How do you know me better than I know myself?”

 

Liam just kissed him on his nose as Safaa muttered. “Ewww, bhai.” and Yaser smirked at her.

 

Liam left Zayn to catch up with Yaser and took Saf upstairs. “C’mon babygirl, need your help with something.” Zayn watched fondly as they bounced their way up the stairs and disappeared until lunch. He had given up on trying to understand those two, long ago.

 

Saf loved Liam like he was her own long-lost brother, maybe even more than she loved Zayn. They were always pulling pranks on the rest of the family, giggling away like two school kids, though the only one still in school was his sister. It was a special bond and Zayn did not want to get in the middle of it.

 

It was around 2 pm and Tricia called out for them to come have lunch. There was some flat bread and rice, along with some chicken curry and a fresh green salad. After finishing lunch, Tricia sent them all packing for a quick nap, as she was making samosas.

 

Zayn protested. “Ma, you go and take rest as well. What’s the rush? You can make these later in the evening or tomorrow.”

 

“Beta Liam, can you please take away my boy.”

 

Zayn gaped at his mum in disbelief. “Betrayed by my own mother!” He sighed dramatically as Liam smirked and pulled him out of the kitchen.

 

“Are we going to nap as well, Leeyum?” Zayn waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t tempt me, love.” Liam kissed him chastely and led him up to their room.

 

 

Liam locked the door behind them, knowing they had another hour at least before the Payne clan descended on them. He wanted to make the most of it. Zayn walked into their closet to change and stopped short.

 

“What the—” staring at him were three massive, white-as-snow, fluffy teddy bears.

 

He turned and bumped into Liam, who steadied him saying: “Why don’t you take a closer look, babe?”

 

Zayn shuffled forward slowly, and went for the middle one, all 3 seated on the couch in their massive walk-in closet.

 

He found a cute heart-shaped note fixed to his heart and recognized the rainbow-coloured paper as Liam’s.

 

He gently removed it and unfolded it carefully as Liam settled on the armchair, and settled Zayn on his lap. Liam rubbed his lower back gently as Zayn read silently. “Happy 25th Birthday, my dearest Zayn. You Are My Life. My Soul. My Angel. A silent comfort to me at my worst and an amazing companion at my best. I’m giving you these teddy bears because you once openly told the world you always need your teddy bear, bravely looking at me, despite the cameras. For the times that I cannot be with you, please cuddle these guys and feel my presence with you. Oh Yeah! One for each of our homes in Surrey, LA and New York. I Love You So Much. XX Yours Forever, Liam”

 

Zayn looked up, speechless, teary-eyed, with a wide smile, and crashed his lips against Liam’s kissing him thoroughly.

 

“You are too much, meri jaan. This is so thoughtful and amazing.” He continued pecking him fondly all over his face. “Wait is this what you were doing with Saf earlier? Where did you hide them?”

 

“Hee hee, yes, she helped me smuggle them in and no, I’m not telling you where, that’s a secret.”

 

“No wonder she was giggling at me during lunch!” Zayn slid off Liam’s lap and got up to pick up a teddy bear and cuddle it close, burying his face in the unbelievably soft, white fur.

 

He sighed blissfully and smiled at Liam. “It’s perfect Li, thank you. Now all you have to do is cuddle them until they have your scent and then I’ll take them with me.” Liam laughed lowly and pulled Zayn into their bedroom for a quick private birthday celebration before the others turned up.

 

 

Half an hour later, Liam went downstairs, leaving Zayn to wash up and change before coming down. Zayn heard Liam’s phone go berserk again with notifications just as he left the room. The last time that happened, his family were in the foyer! He just hoped his crazy hubby hadn’t called in more people, though he wouldn’t really mind if the Payne’s were there as well. He changed into a pair of black jeans and a Green Lantern tee. He slipped on Liam’s Blue and Green woollen plaid over it and left the buttons open.

 

 

Going down the stairs he heard Tricia talking loudly to someone about how they surprised Zayn this afternoon. Maybe she was chatting with his Aunt Zileh in Bradford. He turned the corner into their kitchen and for the third time that day, stood dumbstruck.

 

Tricia was chatting with Karen Payne. He noticed Geoff, Ruth and Nicola seated at the table with big mugs of coffee, and Ruth’s hubby, Tim, was standing with Liam who was cuddling his little baby nephew to his chest.

 

The baby gurgled happily as Liam made funny faces at him. Zayn smiled widely at the adorable sight of his hubby with a baby. He went up straight to his hubby ignoring the Payne Clan.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” He cooed as Liam asked, “him or me?” and Zayn stuck his tongue out at him before gently kissing the baby on his forehead.

 

He walked up to the table and quickly hugged Geoff and the girls. Ruth was his partner in crime and he had missed her wedding because of the drama with management. He will never forgive himself for that, though Ruth and Liam had tried their best to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault.

 

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and whispered: “Looking great, mommy Roo.”

 

“Haha, thank you, babe. You too!” He finally went to Karen who was already crying happy tears watching Zayn and Liam handle her grandson.

 

“Hello, son.” She cupped his cheeks with both hands and pulled him down for a tight cuddle. It was a well-known fact that Karen adored Zayn, especially after Liam had gushed about it happily at Madame Tussaud’s.

 

“Hey, mum.” He kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears. “Your son has been a brat!” He complained pouting at his mother-in-law.

 

Karen laughed at that even as Liam protested loudly from across the room. “Babe, what are we? 12? You can’t complain to mum. Besides, Tricia and she both helped me plan this whole thing.”

 

“Well, I’m actually glad the full family is here. I hope there are no more surprises, Li.” Zayn said softly.

 

Zayn turned away from Liam and eyed the enormous number of samosas already fried and an equal amount yet to be fried. “Ma, only Niall can finish this many samosas. You can stop now I think. We’ll store the rest and fry them later.” He watched Liam quickly handing over his nephew to Tim and shuffling away slowly, muttering something about needing to go outside with Loki for a minute.

 

Tricia and Karen simultaneously turned towards the stove, avoiding his eyes, mumbling incoherently. Ruth and Nicola buried their noses in their coffee mugs and Tim was busy cuddling his baby. Only Geoff looked him in the eyes and smiled.

 

“What’s that, Li?” Zayn asked and after a flash added, “Liam James, did you invite Nialler?!”

 

When Liam stopped and looked at him with those puppy eyes and a guilty smile, Zayn continued with a soft smile. “Well, I hope you invited Lou and Haz as well, and all the girls.” Liam’s face broke into the biggest smile and he rushed to take his hubby in his arms and spin him around, “You’re the best babe!”

 

Zayn laughed “Put me down, you twat.” Zayn cupped Liam’s cheek with one hand and rubbed his thumb across his crinkly eyes “I should’ve known you’d invite them too!”

 

“They’re our family as well, babe.” Liam responded happily, kissing Zayn, uncaring of the collective cooing.

 

“Excuse us guys” Zayn said and dragged Liam to the living room where he asked: “Tell me everything now, Liam. No more surprises, please.” Liam sighed and buried his face in Zayn’s chest. He hated keeping secrets from Zayn.

 

“Stop being cute, jaan, just tell me, please.”

 

“Just the boys and their families. They’ll be here by 7.”

 

“What? What about the food, the drinks, the rooms? Are they staying here?”

 

“The caterers and the florists will come at 5. Rooms are all sorted. They’re all staying here babe. Paddy and Preston will handle their bags and rooms. 1D will sleep in our room.” He mumbled into Zayn’s chest.

 

Zayn shook his head in wonder and gently tipped up Liam’s chin with his forefinger. “Cheesy, babe! Crazy, but cheesy.”

 

“You like?” Liam blinked his hopeful, puppy eyes.

 

Nodding his head Zayn agreed fondly. “I love.”

 

 

The florists and the caterers arrived promptly at 5 pm and had everything set up and ready in the backyard by 6 pm. Zayn had been dragged into an intense conversation with Ruth and Doniya while Saf and Wali played with the dogs in the same room, keeping them away from the workers. The parents were still in the kitchen, having their second mug of coffee, munching on Tricia’s samosas.

 

Liam came into the room and pulled up Zayn into his arms. “Gonna snag my hubby for a bit, girls. Besides, it’s time for y’all to get ready. The boys will be here latest by 7 and we can get the party started.”

 

He blew a kiss as they all chorused.

“Rude, Liam.”

“Rude, we were talking.”

“Rude, bhai.”

 

Zayn just laughed and floated away in Liam’s arms, holding on to his neck and biceps. “Slow down, Li. What’s the rush?”

 

 

Liam locked them into their bedroom, and pushed Zayn gently to sit on the bed. Zayn kicked off his flip flops and moved backwards to lean against the headboard. Zayn watched as Liam went to his desk and unlocked his top drawer which usually had important documents and hence was kept locked. He pulled out something and slid it into his pocket before joining Zayn on their bed. He knelt on the bed, in front of him, and cupped his hubby’s gorgeous face with both hands, sliding his thumbs over those fine cheekbones. He gazed into Zayn’s hazel eyes, which had lashes for miles, with all the love in the world.

 

Liam leaned down and gently kissed Zayn, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss, until Zayn felt it in every fibre of his being. Zayn tugged Liam forward onto his lap and continued to kiss him with just as much emotion. Breathlessly, they both broke off after a few minutes and Zayn stroked his hubby’s abs under his shirt, holding him close to his chest with his other hand.

 

Liam kissed the side of his head where it was shaved but a stubble was already visible, and pulled out a slim, black velvet box with the Cartier Logo.

 

Zayn inhaled deeply and took it from Liam. He opened the box and gasped at what laid inside. “It’s so beautiful, Leeyum!”

 

Inside, nestled in the velvet box, was a Cartier Love Necklace made of 18K white gold, set with 48 brilliant-cut diamonds. The gold chain had two interlocking rings as a pendant. One ring had 30 brilliant diamonds and the other had 18. It looked so perfect, Zayn could feel his eyes fill up.

 

Liam gently lifted the delicate gold chain and clasped it around Zayn’s neck. The rings rested beautifully on the red lips tattooed on his chest. “Gorgeous, my love.” Liam exclaimed looking at the white gold against the slight tan of Zayn’s skin.

 

Liam turned the ring encrusted with 30 diamonds to show Zayn what was inscribed on the back. ‘You & I’. Zayn couldn’t stop staring at it in awe. Liam tilted up his chin and kissed away his tears. Overwhelmed with emotion, Zayn cuddled into Liam’s arms, clinging tightly. “Heyyy, it comes with a letter too.”

 

Zayn was taken up so much by the beauty of the necklace, he had failed to notice the heart-shaped note tucked into the band on the inside of the box. “Another one, Li?” He questioned his hubby as he opened the second note and read.

 

“Jaan, this necklace is a symbol of our love for each other. The rings reminded me of how a man in love clasps the hand of his partner. In this case, You & I. I’m yours, forever, just as you are mine, forever. Even when we’re apart, we’ll always be together. I love you forever and beyond, Zaynie… xx Your Liam.”

 

Zayn giggled and looked up through his wet sticky lashes. “Song lyrics, again, hmmm?” He teased as he cuddled Liam close to him and kissed him soundly. “This is so perfect, Leeyum. Just as pure and beautiful as your soul, meri jaan.”

 

Liam took Zayn’s phone and clicked off a picture of the pendant resting beautifully on Zayn’s bare chest. The lower half of his smiling face was seen but one couldn’t see his wet eyes. Zayn posted it on Instagram, captioning it “Early Birthday Present” and adding a red and a yellow heart to it.

 

He turned off notifications and asked Liam shyly: “Do we have time for a shower? When do the boys reach?”

 

“In 15 minutes. Let’s go.” Liam responded with a gleam.

 

 

The boys and their families arrived in about 4 cars with the usual noise and fanfare as always. They left the siblings and Anne downstairs and ran up the stairs to the master bedroom. Louis banged on the door

 

“There are children in the house, boys. Quit being rabbits and open the door!”

 

Zayn and Liam had just finished getting dressed; they had both chosen to wear black skinny jeans with similar long-sleeved, black and grey toned floral sweatshirts with big, bold roses on them. Zayn’s left the pendant outside his tee, to easily show off his new necklace. Given the evening chill, Liam decided to take Zayn’s Balmain Jacket downstairs for when they went outside.

 

Liam continued buttoning up his jeans as he rushed to open the door and let them in. Niall was laughing loudly as Hazza shook his head fondly at his hubby. Louis jumped up on Liam and kissed his cheek. “Where’s the birthday baby, Big Payno? Please tell me you haven’t broken him, and he can function today!”

 

“Shush, you! If you had been a bit late, I might’ve!”

 

Zayn walked into the room and hugged Niall first. “Heyy, lil’ bro’, way to keep the surprise.”

 

“Et Tu, Brute” He questioned Hazza next, hugging him close.

 

“Liam swore us to secrecy, babe.” Louis tugged Zayn into his arms and exclaimed: “Wow! Let me look at that beauty, Zee. It looks even better than that stunning insta post.” He fingered the pendant and declared: “I want one for Valentine’s Day, Harold.”

 

The boys all laughed loudly. Some things never changed.

 

 

After meeting the rest of the siblings in the living room they went to the kitchen to greet Harry’s mum, Anne. Every single one of the girls was in awe of Zayn’s gorgeous new necklace. Tricia and Karen kissed Zayn and Liam with teary eyes.

 

When they had a surprisingly private moment to themselves, Liam kissed the pendant resting over his tee, and whispered softly “This looks so hot on you babe. You look stunning!” Zayn flushed and pulled Liam into a slow and sensual kiss. “I’ll thank you properly later, wearing only this, once we’re alone!”

 

 

The party was in full swing once Harry took charge of the cocktails for the girls. Louis and Niall handled the hard liquor. The caterers kept the hors d’oeuvres coming including the samosas and Bhel Puri. The entire place was lit up beautifully and the flowers were exotic and fragrant.

 

Zayn felt his heart swell up with love for Liam as he watched his hubby be the perfect host, making sure everyone was comfortable and taken care of. Liam had thoughtfully wrapped the Balmain over Zayn’s shoulders before they went outside.

 

He watched Paddy and Preston patiently help the little ones as they played with their pets. They’d had plenty of practise handling the rowdy bunch of 1D boys. Ernest and Doris were growing up so fast and his heart melted at the thought of how much they must miss Johanna.

 

Niall and the Tomlinsons had brought some expensive liquor with them. He zeroed in on Liam talking to a mixed group of 6 of the older siblings at a table. He went up to his hubby and plonked himself shamelessly on his lap.

 

The girls cooed and gagged teasingly as Liam simply smiled and tucked Zayn closer to himself. “Hey, babe. Okay?”

 

Zayn nuzzled his nose to Liam's birthmark and kissed him under his jaw. “Thank you so much, jaan. I can’t believe the amount of effort you’ve put in for all this. Love you so much.”

 

Liam flushed and hid his face in Zayn’s neck.

 

“Gawd! They’re literally like two puzzle pieces. See how they fit!” exclaimed Ruth.

                       

Liam got up then, holding Zayn in his arms bridal style, and signalled to the caterers as he carried his hubby to the big centre table with a lovely floral arrangement. Zayn turned his face, red with embarrassment, into Liam’s neck and muttered “Put me down, Liam!” Liam lowered him gently.

 

Zayn watched all the parents with amused smiles surrounding the table. The little ones had appeared as well, jumping excitedly. The rest of them gathered around quickly like some unspoken agreement.

 

That was when Zayn realised the caterers were wheeling in a massive 4-tier cake. Liam wrapped his arms around him from behind and whispered “Happy 25th birthday, my love.”

 

As the cake was shifted carefully onto the table, the caterers had swiftly served champagne for the adults and juice for the young ones for the toast.

 

Zayn turned around completely in his arms and hugged him tight. “Thank you, jaan. Love you more than I can express in mere words, right now.” Liam kissed him chastely and turned him back around gently by his hips.

 

Zayn took in the cake properly for the first time. The number 25 was sitting tall on top of the cake. He laughed aloud as he noticed the 4 tiers of superheroes, Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor. He knew it was to symbolise their Marvel movie date from ages ago, when they watched ‘The Avengers’.

 

The cake also had Zayn’s ‘ZAP’ tattoo, which stood for ‘Zayn-Payne’. There were tiny fondant burgers and coke and fries and a big yellow M. This was their first meet at McDonalds. Zayn's smile grew wider as he spotted what looked like little messy squiggles but realised that everyone there had found a spot to add their names with icing (he found out later that the caterers had managed to do this in secret with the help of Paddy), how precious! Of course, there were 25 candles on top and it took 4 people to light them up in 30 seconds.

 

Everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday, Zayn’, led loudly by Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry. Everyone screamed ‘Make a wish!’.

 

When Zayn was too overwhelmed by emotion to blow out all the candles properly, Liam helped him and cheered the loudest when they were all blown out. Zayn pulled in the little ones close to cut the cake.

 

Liam silently pressed the third heart-shaped note into Zayn’s hand. A startled Zayn, nervously opened it and read quickly.

 

“My baby boy, you have achieved so much in the first 25 years and I have been blessed to be a part of 10 of them. I can’t wait to have babies with you and watch them grow into kind and intelligent mini versions of you. I promise that I will help take care of our puppies and our children over the next 75 years. Happy Birthday, Zee. XX Luv always, Liam. PS: You can be Baba and I will be Daddy.”

 

Zayn teared up again, turning his face into Liam’s shoulder. At this point, he didn’t even care about being embarrassed.

                       

Louis asked loudly: “What does it say? Share! Tell us, Zaynie!” He led the rest in a chant. “Tell, Tell, Tell.”

 

Zayn kissed Liam on his cheek and looked at his puppy-eyed hubby with a soft smile. God! He loved him so much! “We’re going to have babies. Soon!” he announced, looking directly into Liam’s soul. Liam whooped and lifted him off the ground, spinning him around wildly. Zayn laughed aloud happily as everyone cooed and Tricia and Karen hugged each other in tears.

 

Yaser raised his glass and everyone quietened immediately. Someone thrust two glasses of champagne into Liam and Zayn’s hands. “To my beta, the love of my life, my pride, my jaan and his Liam, a husband one can only dream of. I wish you both more happiness than you ever dreamed of and a life filled with love, always. Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!” screamed everyone in response as they all drank. Zayn hugged his dad and discretely wiped away his tears.

 

Liam raised his glass next, grinning, and Zayn cuddled to his side, protesting. “Jaan, don’t embarrass me more than you already have!”

 

“My gorgeous husband, you have given me so much of yourself so unconditionally and loved me so completely. You have never expected anything in return. Our soon-to-be babies and I are so proud of you. I will do my best to keep that gorgeous smile on your face always. I promise you today that I will love you, always and forever. Happy Birthday, Meri Jaan. I love You. Cheers!” Concluded Liam, raising his glass to his lips and watching a teary-eyed Zayn do the same. He gently set down their champagne cups and pulled Zayn in for a long, chaste kiss!

 

“So, babies, huh? How many?” questioned Zayn wetly, fingering his necklace gently.

 

“At least 3” whispered Liam, with a wide, crinkly-eyed, hopeful smile.

 

“Maybe more, we’ll see.” responded Zayn cheekily.

 

“Happy Birthday, Zayn!” Everyone screamed as Liam and Zayn pulled everyone into a big group hug.

 

“Happy Birthday, Jaan.” Liam whispered into his ear, and Zayn shivered, concluding with a heart overflowing with love and a smile wider than the ocean, that this was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Drop by & talk to me via Twitter @Ziam_Time xx Chitra
> 
> If you are a die-hard Ziam-till-I-die fan, do follow our group on tumblr at theziamclub and on twitter @The_Ziam_Club


End file.
